Hannah swan
by JumpingJenn
Summary: What if Bella moved to forks because her mom died? what if she had a double life that no one knew about either then her mom. and she never even told Edward. I suck at summarys plz give it a chance. :
1. Chapter 1 The secret

What would happen if Bella's mom died, that's why she moved to Forks? The only problem is that she lives two lives and her mom is the only one that knew, not even Edward when they start going out (she knows he's a vampire) and she doesn't plan on letting him know. (Nm ended before eclipse)

Bella's POV

"Edward I have to get going now." I pleaded. He was NEVER going to let me go.

"Do you have to go? You can go visit your friends another time."

"Edward please, I will be back in 2 days"

"Fine I need to hunt anyway?"

"Thank you." I went on my tippy toes to kiss him, though it wasn't as long as I wanted it. He slowly pulled me away and smiled my favourite crooked smile.

"You need to get going, or you will be late." He smiled as I stepped into the taxi. Finally now I have to get ready for the tour of Hannah Montana. I smiled as I got to the airport I love my private jet.

Edward's POV

As Bella disappeared I felt sad. Alice danced towards me with Jasper following behind.

"So when were you going to tell us we were going hunting?" She asked.

"Now I guess."

"Good. Jasper and I need to hunt so we will go with you."

So here we are hunting. I'm so lonely without Bella, but at least now when she comes back I don't have to go hunting for a bit. Just then Alice was having a vision.

_Thousands of people all crowed into one stadium. _A concert?_ Then a beautiful voice started and then someone walked onto the stage making the crowed scream._

What was that about? Alice thought to me.

"What did you see Alice?" Jasper asked.

"A concert, with a lot of people there, what I don't understand is that why would Bella be there?"

"That's Bella's future?" I asked confused. I never knew Bella liked Hannah Montana.

"Yes it is. I thought she was going to her friends?"

"Maybe her friends took her to watch Hannah Montana?" Jasper said.

"Well maybe but I never knew about one in Phoenix?" Alice asked confused.

"Ya like you would know about a Hannah Montana concert." I said.

"Yes I would I'm a fan of her." I stared at her shocked. _Lets head home to see if there is a concert anywhere near Phoenix_ she thought. With this being thought we headed home.

Bella's POV

After the concert I was in the limo heading to a hotel. I checked my phone to only find 33 missed calls. 3 from Alice and 30 from Edward, Alice probably had a vision and they are just cheeking on me. I dialled Edwards phone for it to only ring once before it was answered.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yes it's me. Why did you call 30 times?"

"Well Alice had a vision of something. So where are you?"

"Heading to a hotel with my friends. We just left from a concert."

"Yeah we know that was Alice's vision, and by the way she is mad at you."

"WHAT? WHY?" Alice must be really mad about something to be mad at me.

"Yeah, who knew that Alice is a Hannah Montana fan?" Great another reason I haven't told them my secret.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"I'm here sorry about that just thinking. Well I better let you go my friends are bugging me to play truth or dare."

"WHAT?" That wasn't Edward's voice. "You NEVER play truth or dare with us?" Oh it was Emmett.

"Since when was I on speaker? And yes I play with them because you do crazy stuff."

"Bella it's not on speaker remember special hearing? Well once you get back you will be playing truth or dare with us." Emmett said.

"Fine." I said grumpy.

"Oh and Bella, once you get back I want to know why you didn't tell me about the concert." Alice said angrily, and then she hung up.

Edward's POV

"Why did you hang up Alice I never said goodbye?" I asked reaching for the phone.

"Because she isn't with her friends." Once she said that I froze, Bella lied to me?

"What?" Everyone said confused.

"I checked her friends future and they aren't with her they are having a study group for biography."

"Well we will just have to ask her about it when she comes back?"

Bella's POV

I got out of the airport to see Edward and a grumpy Alice waiting for me.

"Hi" I said.

"Hello love." Edward spook first.

"Hi Bella, everyone's at home getting ready for truth or dare, but you don't have to worry you can say truth if you would like." With that I sighed relived. We got in the car and Alice started driving while Edward was beside me playing with my hair. I realised we were at my house and looked at Alice confused.

"I thought you would want to unpack your things first." I nodded, then hopped out the car said my goodbyes and then went up stairs. Once I finished unpacking I picked up my guitar and started playing.

Edward's POV

Once we dropped Bella off we headed home. I was home for about five minutes before Alice told me to go get Bella. I started running to her house but stopped before I entered because I heard Bella singing and playing the guitar.

_You tucked me in _

_Turned out the light_

_Keep me safe and sound at night_

_Little girl's depend on things like that_

_Brushed my teeth and combed my hair_

_Had to drive me everywhere_

_You were always there when I looked back_

_You had to do it all alone_

_Make a living make a home_

_Must have been as hard as it could be_

_And when I couldn't sleep at night _

_Scared that things wouldn't turn out right_

_You would hold my hand and sing_

_Caterpillar in the tree _

_How you wonder who you'll be_

_Can't go far but you could always dream_

_Wish you may and wish you my_

_Don't you worry hold on tight_

_I promise you there will come a day_

_Butterfly fly away_

_Butterfly fly away_

_Let your wing now you can't stay_

_Take those dreams so they can come true_

_Butterfly fly away _

_You've been waiting for this day_

_All along and know just what to do_

_Butterfly butterfly butterfly butterfly butterfly fly away_

_Butterfly fly away_

_Butterfly fly away _

WOW!!! I never knew Bella could sing especially like that! I knocked on her window causing her to jump; I chuckled lightly before hopping into her room.

"I never knew you could sing. That was beautiful." I cheered. She blushed and her scent hit me but it wasn't as appetizing as it was the first day I meet her.

"Thanks I guess we are going to your house now?"

"Yes, but when did you learn to sing?"

"When I was younger my mom taught me how to sing, so when she died I continued singing to remind me of her." I walked up and hugged her as she started to cry.

"Don't cry my angel I'm sorry to bring that subject up I won't talk about it anymore." She hopped on my back as I jumped out her window to bring her to my house. Once we got there everyone was in the circle, and I could tell by their plan that they were going to figure what she was hiding. I was still in shock to find that Bella, my Bella was hiding something.

Bella's POV

When we got there everyone was in a circle and waiting, Edward lead me in and we sat down on the love seat. Emmett started jumping on the spot.

"I go first...Um Bella truth or dare?" He asked.

"Do you have to ask, truth?" He frowned but then a smile appeared on his face.

"What were you doing yesterday because we know you weren't with your friends?" shoot.

"Um... I was at a concert." Jasper nodded telling them I was telling the truth.

"But why without us?" Emmet questioned.

"I thought I only had to answer one question?" He frowned like I meant I didn't want them. "I want to tell you but I can't." Jasper nodded again and everyone's eyes came to mine.

"Truth or dare Jasper?" I tried to change the subject and everyone noticed but aloud it.

"Dare duh." Jasper said. A dare for Jasper, well there could be telling him to vandalize the school but I'm pretty sure they all ready did that somewhere else. What do vampires hate the most well...Oh food! Alice started laughing and Edward chuckled quietly, and Jaspers face fell a bit.

"I dare you to eat A WHOLE cake!" I shouted, and they all covered their ears but started laughing; now Jaspers face looked pained. Alice danced into the kitchen and came out seconds later with a chocolate cake in her hands. Jasper looked even more pained if that was possible.

"Oh come on Jasper it's just chocolate cake, everyone like chocolate cake." He turned his whole body towards me.

"Well then you eat it." I started shaking my head no. "Or I could just dare you something bad, real bad." I shook my head no, after he was done eating he ran upstairs to throw it up. Once he was back he had a evil smile on, then slowing spook.

"Truth or dare Bella?" I flinched at the think of all the evil things he could do with one dare, and before I could think about the truths I rushed and spook.

"Truth." He stopped his smile, but in a way it looked forced.

"Do you sing?" double shoot, and I had to tell him the truth because if not he could tell.

"Ya right Bella singing she can't even walk properly, she probably can't even hit _one_ note."

Edward growled and I put my hand on his chest and he looked down confused.

"Emmett I _can_ sing and I can hit more than_ one_ note." They all looked at me like I was joking well except Edward, and Alice.

"Prove it." Rosalie sneered.

"Fine, Alice did you have a vision about this." I asked still staring at Rosalie.

"Um...Ya, why do you ask?"

"Well do you have my guitar here?"

"Oh!! Ya, here you go." She passed my guitar, but before I could even start playing Carlisle and Esme walked into the house.

"What's going on here?" Esme said looking at me but Alice answered.

"Well Bella here was going to play a song for us but you two stopped her."

"Oh, well sorry to disturb, I never knew Bella wrote music?"

"Well, Ya I did but stopped when my mom died." Everyone eyed each other. "But I still sing for her." They nodded and I started playing.

_You tucked me in _

"Emmett that's more than one note." He chuckled.

_Turned out the light_

_Keep me safe and sound at night_

_Little girl's depend on things like that_

_Brushed my teeth and combed my hair_

_Had to drive me everywhere_

_You were always there when I looked back_

_You had to do it all alone_

They all looked at me shocked.

_Make a living make a home_

_Must have been as hard as it could be_

_And when I couldn't sleep at night _

_Scared that things wouldn't turn out right_

_You would hold my hand and sing_

Edward squeezed my shoulder

_Caterpillar in the tree _

_How you wonder who you'll be_

_Can't go far but you could always dream_

_Wish you may and wish you my_

_Don't you worry hold on tight_

_I promise you there will come a day_

_Butterfly fly away_

_Butterflies fly away_

_Let your wing now you can't stay_

_Take those dreams so they can come true_

_Butterfly fly away _

_You've been waiting for this day_

_All along and know just what to do_

_Butterfly butterfly butterfly butterfly butterfly fly away_

_Butterfly fly away_

_Butterfly fly away_

Once I finished I felt a cold hand on my cheek, till then I didn't realize I was crying and Alice was apologizing.

"I'm so sorry Bella I never knew you would cry."

"It's ok Alice just something I just made up a few days ago to remember my mom and what she would sing to me." She nodded but looked up to Edward, just then I was on Edward's bed with him humming my lullaby.

"Sleep my beautiful angle." With that I fell asleep.

2 Weeks later

Bella's POV

"BBBBBEEEEELLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I ran down stairs only to trip on the last step but luckily Edward caught me.

"Thanks, now who is dying?" Everyone chuckled but kept serious.

"Bella the song you made is on TV." Triple shoot, I forgot I did a record with that song for Hannah. "What's going on Bella?"

"I-I-I can't tell you Edward I want to but can't it will only turn out bad." They all turned to me.

"Well what if we figure it out?" Emmett asked.

"I guess but you won't figure it out."

"Well we will do questions and answers." Jasper said.

"Okay but it has to be a yes or no question."

"Fine." Rosalie sighed.

Emmett started with the questions. "Are you human?"

"Emmett that's a dumb question yes I'm human." Jasper nodded.

"Do you know Hannah Montana?" Carlisle asked

"Yes, we are close friends." Jasper nodded.

"Do you think Hannah Montana stole your song?" Esme asked concerned covered her face.

"No I don't think she stole my song." More like I sung it, Jasper nodded.

"How close are you to Hannah?" Edward asked.

"Closer then you can imagine."

Edward's POV

"How close are you to Hannah?" I asked. Right now more than anything I wish I could read her thoughts.

"Closer then you can imagine." _What does that mean?_ Everyone thought. _OH!!! I know what she is hiding Eddie _I growled low enough for her not to hear but looked at him with confusion.

"Oh!!! Bella I know what you're hiding." The look on her face was like she was about to have a stroke, so I moved closer to her. "You gave Hannah that song to sing." That could be the answer but then why couldn't she tell us?

"No I'm sorry Emmett that's no it but getting closer." Getting closer? I wonder how far off we are.

"Um... are you Hannah Montana?" Jasper asked.

"What she can't be Hannah Montana?" Emmett stated. We all turned to her and she looked like she went into shock.

"Bella, honey please speak your scaring me." She blinked but stayed still, I began to shake her lightly, and I started to hear her mumble so we all stepped forward and what we heard sent us into shock.

"I thought no one would ever find out."

Bella's POV

They found out! They found out and NO ONE else found out.

"Edward can I please go to bed?" No answered so I headed up stairs. After what seemed like hours I heard voices so I put my head to the ground and listened.

"Where is she, a second ago she was here?" Edward asked. Didn't he see me go upstairs?

"Edward she went upstairs about an hour ago to sleep, we just didn't notice because we were in shock." Jasper responded.

"OMG!! She's Hannah Montana and she never told us!" I started to cry. This is why I NEVER told anybody.

"Edward go upstairs she needs you there with her right now more than anything." After he said this I felt cold arms around me, then someone moving me to the bed.

"Bella love why are you sad, please don't cry it hurts me to see you cry." Edward blabbed.

"Edward I didn't tell you because I was scared. Scared that once I told you, you would treat me differently, or take advantage of me."

"Bella I would NEVER treat you differently, you will always be my Bella, and I love you." He kissed my head before the door opened and everyone walked in.

"Bella we won't treat you differently just means I get to buy clothes for Hannah now and now you are my favourite singer." Alice said.

After everyone left Edward tucked me into bed and started humming my lullaby.

I woke up to Edward stroking my arms.

"Morning Bella, how did you sleep?" He asked.

"You ask that like you don't know."

"Well you didn't sleep talk all night I almost woke you up to ask you but Alice stopped me." He chuckled humourless.

"Wait I didn't sleep talk."

"No." He looked at me confused.

"Normally I sleep talk when I have a nightmare." He pulled me in to a hug and started rubbing my back in circles.

"I'm so sorry I should have woken you up. What were the nightmares about?"

"Normal stuff my secret found out then craziness." He pulled me out of bed then towards down stairs. Once we got down stairs I smelt eggs and bacon, when we got into the kitchen there were eggs, bacon, and hash browns, I sat down and started eating while Edward watched me.

"You want some." I asked him, he chuckled but looked degusted.

"No love, I think I will pass on human food." Once I was done we went to the family room where almost everyone was. Emmett and Jasper were playing on the ps2, Alice and Rosalie were on the computer probably looking for clothes for Hannah, and Esme was looking at blueprints. I sat done beside Edward on the couch but just as I sat down my Hannah phone started to vibrate which made me jump and everyone look and laugh at me, which caused me to blush.

"Hannah talking." Everyone looked at me weird before I showed them it wasn't my normal phone.

"Hey Hannah you got a concert in 3 hours where are you?" My manger spook, opps I forgot about that.

"I forgot I will be there ASAP." After I hung up I looked at Edward.

"Fine but this time we are ALL coming." I nodded and we were all out of the house and on the road in 10 minutes.

Once we were at the concert and back stage Alice and Rosalie were going through my clothes and the guys looked very uncomfortable being near a lot of clothes. I started laughing, then the guys' heads jerked up and they had evil smiles on their faces.

"Bella... do you really think this is funny?" Edward asked. I simply just nodded my head. Just then I started to get scared. Then something poked my back causing me to scream everyone started laughing. I pouted.

"Bella you are so wearing this! Oh! Do you change after every song or just a few?" Alice questioned.

"I only change after a few or the concert would be all night." Alice went back in to the closet with Rosalie following. I looked around looking at what everyone was doing. Jasper was talking to Edward; well Edward was looking at me which made me blush. Emmett... well he is being Emmett, Rosalie and Alice was in the closet looking at clothes. Where was Carlisle and Esme? Just as I was about to voice my question Alice cut me off.

"They are already sitting just in case someone tries to steal are seats." I nodded. Alice passed me all my outfits. I quickly got dressed and headed towards the stage.

"We'll be in the front row Bella, but we have to go to are seats now, good luck." Alice said. Then came a big bear hug followed by a "good luck." Then Jasper walked up, "Break a leg." "Hey that may happen don't jinx me" chuckling he walked beside Alice as they left. The next person shocked me.

"Good luck Bella." Rosalie said. I nodded and she hugged me which I returned it gratefully. Edward walked up to me to me and gently kissed me, and left. I sighed and turned towards the stage. After the introductions I walked onto the stage and grabbed the microphone.


	2. Chapter 2 The concert

"Hey everyone how is it going?" Everyone screamed which made me smile. "Well I have some family here so hi you guys were ever you are. Now let's start this party." I walked to the front of the stage when the music started.

"Come on everyone lets party in the USA!" they screamed really loud, I giggled to myself think about how Edward and his family are doing with extra hearing.

I hopped off the plane at LAX with a dreamer card again  
Welcome to the land of fame excess am I gonna fit in  
Jumped in the cab, here I am for the first time  
Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign  
This is all so crazy, everybody seems so famous  
My tummies turning and I'm feeling kinda homesick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous  
That's when the taxi man turned on the radio  
And the Jay-Z song was on  
And the Jay-Z song was on  
And the Jay-Z song was on

So I put my hands up, they're playing my song  
The butterflies fly away, I'm noddin my head like Yeah!  
Movin my hips like Yeah!  
Got my hands up, they're playing my song  
they know I'm gonna be okay  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!

Get to the club in my taxi cab, everybody's lookin at me now  
Like Who's that chick that rockin kicks, she's gotta be from outta town  
So hard with my girls not around me  
Its definitely not a Nashville party cause all I see is stilettos  
I guess I never got the memo

My tummies turning and I'm feeling kinda homesick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous  
That's when the DJ dropped my favorite tune  
And the Britney song was on  
And the Britney song was on  
And the Britney song was on

So I put my hands up, they're playing my song  
The butterflies fly away, I'm noddin my head like Yeah!  
Movin my hips like Yeah!  
Got my hands up, they're playing my song  
They know I'm gonna be okay  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!

Feel like hoppin on a flight (on a flight)  
Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight)  
Something stops me everytime (everytime)  
The DJ plays my song and I feel alright

So I put my hands up, they're playing my song  
The butterflies fly away, I'm noddin my head like Yeah!  
Movin my hips like Yeah!  
Got my hands up, they're playing my song  
They know I'm gonna be okay  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!

So I put my hands up, they're playing my song  
The butterflies fly away, I'm noddin my head like Yeah!  
Movin my hips like Yeah!  
Got my hands up, they're playing my song  
They know I'm gonna be okay  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!

The crowd went wild, as I step to the front of the stage.

"Hey, everyone I know you know all my songs so how about I play some that only my band and I know about, they went so wild I had to cover my ears.

"This song is called obsessed, I wrote it for someone I really care about." The crowd awed. The music started and I smiled thinking of Edward.

Why do I just lie awake and think of you  
I need some sleep.  
Tomorrow I have things to do.  
Every time I close my eyes I see your face,  
So I try to read, but all I do is lose my place.

Am I obsessed with you  
I do my best not to want you.  
But I do all the time.  
I do all the time.

I just had to call you up and say hello.  
I know its 3 AM.  
And I saw you awhile ago.  
But I still had this aching need to hear your voice  
To know your there  
I don't seem to have any choice.

Am I obsessed with you  
I do my best not to want you.  
But I do all the time.  
I do all the time.

Oh, yeah.  
I'm so sorry I just had to wake you up.  
I feel so lonely by myself.  
Is this the way it feels when you're in love  
or is this something else  
Yeah  
Yeah

Am I obsessed with you  
I do my best not to want you.  
But I do all the time.  
Want you all the time.

Oh, yeah  
But I do all the time,  
I want you all the time.  
Am I obsessed with you  
with you  
Obsessed  
Mmm  
Obsessed

I smiled and continued to the next song.

"This song is called super girl."

When I feel all alone  
And nobody knows  
Still got a smile for awhile  
I can't let it show  
Dry my tears, have no fears  
And when I'm backstage feeling down  
And the lights come on  
No time to worry  
Gotta Hurry, Gotta sing my song  
Gotta shake it off, and Strike a pose  
Snap my fingers just like that  
Don't get what I want and thats a fact  
Snap my fingers just like that  
Don't get what I want, just cus I want it

I'm super cool, super hot  
Livin like a rockstar  
You think I'm super  
You think I'm super  
On the cover of your magazine  
Whereever I go they make a scene  
I'm super super, I'm super duper  
So you wanna be just like  
So you wanna be just like  
Me, you wanna be just like me  
Everybodys watching me  
(cant understand this line)  
Super Super,be super super girl

When I walk in the room  
Everybody stops  
Cameras Flashing, People Fighting  
For the best shot  
They like my hair, clothes I wear  
Everybody wants to know what I'm doing next  
Sometimes I wish I could stay home  
Just be by myself  
I wanna be, walking free  
cant you see  
Snap my fingers just like that  
Don't get what I want and thats a fact  
Snap my fingers just like that  
Don't get what I want, just cus I want it

CHORUS

Wish you could see out  
Like everybody else  
Struggling to let go  
And always be myself

"This is the last son everyone it's called mixed up." Everyone ground

La la la  
La di da di da da da  
La la la

How come everything turns out  
Leaving me with more doubts  
I feel like I´m upside down  
And I don´t wanna be here

I go right  
Shoulda gone left  
And I say things  
I should of not said  
Look at me in this big mess  
I don´t wanna be here

Everything I do  
Is making me more confused  
Oh it used to be easy  
All I had to be was me  
Now I´m mixed up

Everywhere I go  
Is somewhere that I don´t know  
Oh I´m hoping that I´m dreaming  
Cuz I'm sick of this feeling  
I´m mixed up  
Somebody help me

La la la  
La di da

Tell me how to fix this  
I´d trade my world for one wish  
To go back to my other life  
Oh and get it right

Everything I do  
Is making me more confused  
Oh it used to be easy  
All I had to be was me  
Now I´m mixed up

Everywhere I go  
Is somewhere that I don´t know  
Oh I´m hoping that I´m dreaming  
Cuz I'm sick of this feeling  
I´m mixed up  
Could somebody help me

To hold me  
To tell me  
Everything´s gonna  
Be okay  
Cuz today  
It feels like I won´t  
Make it to the top now  
Don´t know how to get outta this  
I´m so mixed up  
Can somebody help me

La la la

Everything I do  
Is making me more confused  
Oh it used to be easy  
All I had to be was me  
Now I´m mixed up

Everywhere I go  
(Everywhere I go)  
Is somewhere that I don´t know  
(Somewhere I don´t know)  
Oh I´m hoping that I´m dreaming  
Cuz I´m sick of this feeling  
I´m mixed up  
Somebody help me  
(Mixed up)


End file.
